Big Time Betrayal
by Wicked.Paramour
Summary: He was hurt, she offered comfort. What was a mistake on his part may split the band apart. /My first Lemon. Read and Review/
1. She Knew What She Was Doing

Warning! Lemon up ahead! Reader's discretion advised.

James wondered the hotel aimlessly only avoiding places where his friends were most likely to be. He was in no mood to see any of them. Not like they wanted to see him either at this point. He had said things to them out of a blind rage that were unforgivable. He knew why he said those things it was because they had hurt him. They had revealed all of his insecurities and shoved them in his face with no remorse. He wondered if his state of mind was any excuse for what happened next. It's not like it was completely his fault the way she strutted over to him with a sly smile screamed that she knew what she was doing. She had seduced him when he was weak and offered him comfort there was no way he could have resist. So when she took his hand and led him into her apartment the only thought on his mind was to chase away the hurt, to cover up the damage. Lust had clouded his mind and what he knew was wrong felt so incredibly right that he kicked consequences out the window.

I dragged the dazed boy to my room. I pushed him on the bed, closed the door, and drawn the curtains dimming the room. James looked incredible in the dark room and the thought of what I was about to do with him made my body shiver with desire. I eyed him from his messy blonde hair, to his amazing lips, and hard body tightly clad in a v neck and dark jeans. I smiled seductively and climbed on top of him, wrapping my bare legs around him. The strap of my dress was falling off my shoulder and he stared at it hungrily.

It didn't matter that I had a boyfriend or that he was his best friend. That wasn't important because I wanted James since I first laid eyes on him. Every time he smiled my body hummed and when he wore his swim trunks that would slide just a little too far below his waist I would get excited. James was like a drug to me. I was addicted and now I wanted a taste, to feel him inside of me, and to let the rush fill my body until I fell into a blissful haze.

I grabbed his face and capture his lips with mines in a heat to fierce I could only savor it as my tongue darted in his mouth, he groaned and I pulled away breathless, panting. If I didn't get what I wanted I would go insane. I started slipping off my dress and James watched mesmerized as he drunk in every bit of my bare skin. I raised an eyebrow as my confident rose, "Like what you see?"

He was speechless and I crashed my lips over his grinding against his hardening bulge. My mind was whirring as my hands slowly pushed up his shirt until it was off. I kissed down his chin to his neck all the way to his chest. The sound of his heavy breathing was music to my ears but I wanted to hear him say my name. I licked his nipples and went father down to his washboard abs. I was in control and I thrived in it. I was in command and I loved every bit of it. I undid his pants and yanked them off along with his boxers I wasn't going to wait any longer. I've been waiting for this for a long time and I'll be damn if I have to wait another minute for him. I tried to stay calm but I had no idea that James was that big and I was going fucking ballistic. I shoved a condom in his hands and impatiently waited for him to put it on then I was on him again in a matter of seconds. Not hesitating to plunge his erection into me. I let out a moan and rocked into his hips my body having a mind of its own. I didn't even care when James rolled us over gaining dominance as he thrust harder between my legs. I could only whimper as hot desire swept over me and I knew it was coming.

"Harder," I scream and he obliged. I spread my legs wider to take him in completely.

He took me in fully and I trembled beneath him as my pleasure build and I wanted control again. I wanted him to tremble beneath me and I fought to be on top again.

"Say my name," I panted barely able to get that out. I was reaching my breaking point and he was too as he threw in a few more thrust into my body. I bit my lips, senseless as my body convulsed and without warning I came and so did he. I screamed a loud moan that ripped through my throat and I felt my body almost go numb. I almost miss the sound of my name slip from his lips in a low growl. It made me giddy with excitement. He pulled out of me and went limp against my bed, I lied next to him. We shared a gentle kiss before he fell asleep. I followed soon after a smile on my face as I thought about how good my name sounded coming from him.

"_Jo."_

(A/N) – Omfg I was blushing the whole time I wrote this. This is my first lemon so if you have any tips I would be happy to hear them. Also I don't know if I will work on this story as much as my other ones because I'm so new to it so I apologize in advance for slow updates.


	2. She Was Always Needed

Katie was use to being needed, she realized. Whenever she bumped into one of the boys she automatically knew it wasn't a coincident and with a heavy heart she would drop whatever she was doing to hear them out. Whether it was something stupid like saving the Palm Woods from Mr. Bitter's unjust high prices on fruit smackers or something seriously like saving the guy's career from an evil television producer, Katie was somehow mixed up in it all. Sometimes she helped them as a whole or just one of them. James problems were always the most aggravating since he never listens to her and as she likes to put it 'has an IQ lower than that of a pet rock' but she always seemed to gain something from it, whether it's cash or a contract that will one day render itself useful.

That's why she does it. Not because she loves her big brother and all of his friend, because she do but love is not going to pay for what she needs to run any future investments, not at all. She does it because one day, even if she doesn't want to admit it, she's going to need them. None of her plans are full proof and when she falls, at least she's going to know who to call to help her back up. Still none of this could help her decide what to do with the problem at hand. Nor did any other scandals she helped the boys with prepared her for the messed she stumbled upon. For she had never seen a more heart wrenching sight than the crumpled up form of James Diamond. Somehow he had managed to cave in on himself and was releasing gut wrenching sobs that caused Katie to cover he mouth in shock and ask herself, 'Is this really the handsome, confident, egotistical James that she lived with?'

And for the first time ever, Katie didn't want to be needed, instead she wanted to just continue her merry way to Tyler's place and pretend she didn't even see the pathetic huddled up form of James Diamond. He didn't notice her yet, she thought about doing just that. All she had to do was creep away and he would never know she was there in the first place. What stopped her was the knowing thought that James wouldn't do that. If he was in her position he wouldn't even think about leaving her crying in the middle of the hall, no matter how much he hated tears. James would scoop her up in his muscular, suntanned arms and ask her what was the matter. If she didn't want to talk about it he would understand and let her just cry it out on his chest and if she did he would be ready to kick somebody's butt or give them a stern talking to if they're bigger than him. But since she was only like a third of his size and he probably wouldn't share his thoughts with her, she stroked his blonde hair soothingly until he looked up, then ever so slowly brought his head to her tiny stomach and let him cry on her. He tensed and shook as he tried to cover his cries with hiccups.

"Stop being such a wimp and cry," she tried to snap at him but it came out with no bite. It still had the effect she wanted and he continued to sob on her new shirt. The ugly shirt that her mom forced her to wear because she thought it was 'adorable.' Katie rested her arms around his neck and after five minutes of just hearing James blubber, he stuttered, "I did something bad," and he repeated it while shaking his head in denial. Katie shushed them.

"Whatever it is I'll fix it, okay? It'll be alright." He shook his head furiously, almost knocking little Katie down.

"You can't. Nobody can." Were the words he spoke to make Katie wonder how bad the situation actually was. As long as she knew James she never known him to sit in a secluded corner and cry when things got bad. He also never doubted Katie's abilities to fix whatever it is he threw at her because she always amazed them with her success. She finally knew James lost all hoped because whatever he did he was already punishing himself for it. He was getting the easy part over with, beating himself up before the verdict. Katie tightened her hold on him, tears burning her own eyes.

"What the hell did you do James?" she whispered not really expecting him to answer. Knowing that whatever he did he wouldn't want to speak about it. He would be afraid to relive it, to remember the consequences he's preparing to face. Surprisingly he did answer. Not the answer she wanted but an answer she dreaded all the same. It caused her to shiver and she couldn't decide if it was because it didn't sound like something James would say or the fact that is sounded final, unchangeable. She again had to ask herself, 'What the hell could he have possibly done?' and his answer ranged in her head again.

"Something unforgivable."

(A/N)—Okay so I really hadn't been thinking about updating this story until I reread the first chapter and I was like 'HOLY SCRUMDIDDLYUMPTIOUS THIS IS A GOOD STORY!' and then the next thing I knew I was typing away! Like I finish typing this in an hour and a half… it probably would have been just a hour if my mom wasn't fussing at me to wash clothes :'/ Anyways, hope you guys like it… sorry but updates will be slow but I'll try to fit about two more in before Christmas. So tell me what you think, k?


	3. She Has a Secret to Keep

Jo looked at herself carefully in the mirror, eyeing for sneaky imperfections that tried to slip by. Not finding any she rubbed on a little lipstick and walked out the door, dressed in tight jeans and a shirt that showed her curves. She seemed to be marching down the hallway with a new confidence she never thought she could have and she had to smile because she knew why. She felt like this new incredible woman because she screwed James Diamond. The Palm Woods hottest and most sought after guy. She found herself reliving their time together, the feel of him between her thighs and his muscular body against her feminine chest. She bit her lip and wonder if she would ever get the chance to do it again. Damn right, she'll do it again if she could. She entered the lobby, waved at Camille who motioned that she was too busy to talk and went back to her script. She shrugged, she had to get to the studio anyways before her manager and Jett started freaking out. Her manager she understood but Jett was a whole different story. He was obsessed with getting her, and at first his many come ons were flattering but just plain aggravating now. She had to admit though he was pretty cute and if it wasn't for his obnoxious personality she'd probably would have banged him by now. Then again he didn't have the right physique for her. She frowned, neither did Kendall but he was so much like her before she became what she is now that she went out with him. She mused at the thought of still being that perfect, innocent, naïve girl and chuckled. She was glad it was over, it was a boring life and sure the transition to now was painful but it was also worth it.

"JO!" the television star jumped startled at the sudden shout of her name and searched the lobby for who called her. A hand on her shoulder stopped her searched.

"Hey," Kendall grinned, showing only one dimple. Jo smiled back thinking how much she liked his smile but sourly thought how it couldn't even compare to James, let alone Jet's.

''Hey you," she replied back happily kissing him on the cheek. She watched his face light up.

"So what's on the agenda for the day?" he asked politely steering her outside. Jo let him her head spinning with comparisons of James and Kendall. How could two different people be best friends? Then again they weren't so different with their love of hockey, trouble, and cute girls. She smiled but James also enjoyed beauty and the process it takes whilst Kendall doesn't bother with it. Then again Kendall works hard to get what he wants unlike James who waits for what he wants to come to him. A squeeze on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Uh, well I have to go to work. We're shooting the trailer for the new movie and then I have a tournament for judo."

"Sounds exhausting," he sympathized causing me to smile, "Maybe after all that me and you can just hang out and you can relax."

"That's sweet but don't you want to hang out with the guys?" He didn't answer. I glanced at him and saw that he had a slight grimace on his face.

"Kendall? Is everything okay with you guys?" I thought back to the tension between Kendall and James the other day but I didn't think anything of it at the time knowing they would be best buds again in another hour.

"We're cool," he said after several silent moments.

"Okay what's going on?" she demanded stopping their stroll short, not caring if she gets chewed out for being late.

"Nothing important, Jo," Kendall commented pulling her along rather harshly, "We got to get you to work."

"No I want to know what's wrong with you," she said fiercely not expecting Kendall to reel on her.

"Got dammit it's nothing Jo! Fuck you don't have to know every got damn thing you know! I'm not going to count on you for everything!" Jo stepped back startled from Kendall seething. Noticing her fear Kendall tried to calm down, he really did but it didn't work. His frame shook with barely conceal anger.

"I gotta go," he snapped quickly, brushing past her at such a fast pace her hair whipped back. Jo watched him leave, speechless, she was actually scared but that wasn't what caused her to shiver. She shivered from the pleasure his anger gave her. Yes, Jo found sexual pleasure from Kendall's anger. The only thing stopping her from running after him and begging him to punish her some more was the stupid reminder on her phone going off reminding her she was late for work. She cursed and sprinted the rest of the way to work. She took her lashes from her manager quietly, ignoring Jet, who coincidently stumbled into the office right after she got there. When her manager dismissed her, she grabbed her bag to head for the set but Jet pulled her aside.

"Jet I do not have time for your stupid-"

"Why do you look so different?" Jet interrupted his usual wannabe charming attitude gone replaced with seriousness Jo had no clue he could have off set.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're wearing an outfit I wish you would wear everyday and you basically walked into the office like it was a runway. What has gotten into you?"

"Jet you're out of your mind," she managed to tease with an eye roll wondering if it was really that noticeable that she had sex last night.

"For you maybe," he said his charming ways slipping back in the conversation, "I'll figure out why the sudden change," then he was walking away from her.

Jo scoffed and brushed her hair out of her face, "Good luck with that," she muttered making a mental note to keep her dirty little secret even more of a secret.

(A/N) - Hey guys here's another random short update! Hahaha I just had an idea surge and yes I kind of did give up on writing. My inspiration kind of broke my heart in two so I'm slowly healing if you understand what I'm talking about.! If you don't here's another hint. Because of being hurt I've been gaining weight from eating ice cream, watching romance movies, and complaining about how stupid they are. Ahaha yea and my stereo has been stuck on replay for the longest while 'The Only Exception' by Paramore made me cry into my pillow at night. Yea so hopefully you guys understand my looong break from writing. I'm trying to get a new inspiration that won't hurt me for another girl. Anyways review!


	4. He Wanted Things Back to Normal

Carlos wasn't doing anything. He didn't have any plans, he didn't have that urge to go through the fridge, neither did he want to play hockey. His life was just at a standstill. And it wasn't that he couldn't do anything though; it was more he didn't want to. For some reason all his energy had been drain from him and no amount of ice cream, candy, and video games could get it back. He felt extremely lifeless and for once he wished he could blame it on being tired. Of course that wasn't the case since he's been sleeping alot lately. It was because he missed his buds, most importantly he missed James. It's been two days since their huge argument and he was already having withdrawals. More so than the other guys and even if that wasn't true he wouldn't be able to tell. Mostly because Logan was buried in his medical books 24/7, Kendall was either at the hockey rink or with Jo, and nobody knew where James ran off to and he only sees him when he came home to go to sleep. To Carlos everything has become disorienting and he felt at odds and ends. What happened to singing by the pool or playing with their food together? He wanted things to go back to normal so bad.

"Why can't fairy godmothers be real?" He exclaimed falling back on his unmade bed, thinking how that will solve his problems. If fairy godmothers existed, Carlos thought he should be the first one to get a visit from them. He even knew what he would wish for!

First, for his friends to be friends again.

Second, for a hot girlfriend that shared his love for hockey, superheroes, and corndogs.

Third, to be a superhero.

And lastly, to have the biggest corndog in the world.

Oh and for a cheese fountain. That would be the best thing ever. Carlos could even hear Logan's response.

'That's stupid! Fairy Godmothers aren't real Carlos! And why would you wish for a cheese fountain anyways?' Then Logan would lead into a huge rant about facts and equations as Carlos drifted into La La land and daydream about riding dinosaurs.

He smiled because he always wanted a pet dinosaur but James had shot that idea down with simple logic.

'First, Dinosaurs aren't alive anymore, if they did they would eat you, and girls don't like amphibians,' he remarked smartly and Carlos had hung on to every word. James had made everything sound so simple and when nobody else was down for his crazy plan, he was. Together, in their black ensembles and bandannas, Carlos believed that they were unstoppable.

Now by himself, he felt pathetic.

Nobody can cheer him up, not even….

"Hey Carlos!" a new voice echoed in the empty house and with little energy Carlos got up. He sluggishly went to the front room to see Kelly. She looked confused but when she spotted him she smiled.

"There you are. Where are the others? Gustavo wants you guys all at the studio asap."

"You might want to tell him that's not going to happen," Carlos spoke wearily. He didn't want to talk to Kelly for once. Sure she was pretty and he had a little crush on her but he was depressed and depressed people wanted to be alone. At least that's what he heard since this was his first time ever being actually depress.

"Why?" she asked concern, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he muttered defensively. Kelly eyed him, she waited for him to break down and tell her everything but when that didn't happen she knew something was incredibly wrong. In long strides she reached a counter and put down her bag.

"Tell me," she said in her best 'let's get down to business voice,' her hands on her hip finished the air of business she was going for, along with the gray suit and skirt she had on.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not any of your business, that's why," he insisted. Kelly looked taken aback, wondering what could have happened to make sweet Carlos act like that.

"So that's how it's going to be," she asked after a long staring competition, "Fine you made me do this." Slowly Kelly reached into her bag and pulled out a large black object. She held it up for Carlos to see.

"Is that my-"

"Your helmet? Yep. You left it in Gustavo's office, I was going to give it back to you, but now," she paused and dug into the bag again pulling out a can of spray paint. Carlos vaguely wondered what else she had in her bag when it clicked what she threatened to do.

"You wouldn't?" he tried to state but it came out more of a question.

"Try me," she pulled the cap off the spray paint and held it up towards his helmet, "So unless you want a pink helmet, you better start talking." Carlos felt conflicted. Was telling Kelly about the argument betraying his friends? Which was worst, betraying his friend or his lucky helmet being turned pink? Then again his friends had betrayed him, didn't they? The four of them promised to be friends through whatever and look at them now. Each of them broke that promise so it was only fair to do the same. Especially, since he was losing something if he didn't. Carlos took a deep breath, harshly raked his fingers through his whilst licking his lips, a move Kelly found slightly attractive on the Latino boy. She shook the thought out of her head and waited. Finally, Carlos nodded his head and told the story of how everything went wrong over pizza and what was supposed to be a very funny joke.

-(A/N)—

Short Chapter? Yes I know. You guys really deserve better and I have no excuse for not updating like I should be. I just want you guys to know I feel really bad. I'll try to do better you guys and if I don't I deserve hate mail and junk mail! Oh man I hate junk mail more than anything in the world,.! :(


End file.
